Diary entry: Remembering before love
by Aqua-Shadows-Love
Summary: Just a simple diary entry style of Lily remembering her first encounter of her now husband, Rune. RuneOC really short


Hiya! This is the first of a series of "Diary entry stories" as i like to call them. I may or may not post others im not sure. This is just a simple story i wrote a while ago and finaly decided to post on here. i truly hope you enjoy this story.

Oh, i dont own the character Rune, i only own Lily.(She be-eth me in the anime realm of my head.)

Aqua: please enjoy the story!

Cold rain dripped down the window. The room i was in was warm, a fire burned brightly in the background and it heated the room to a nice cozy warm. A small lamp was on beside me as I watched the people come and go. There was a book in my hands, but i wasnt reading it. There were people talking around me, just a few conversations here and there, but i wanst paying attention. The one thing I was doing, the one thing that comanded all of my attention was a small memory. Just a quick meeeting, but an important one.

The momory was this. I had met a man, about my age, maybe a bit older. He had long blonde hair and beutiful pointed ears. Now, I know what you might be thinking; "Pointed ears!" Yes. Well, around here, pointed ears are common. Well, back to my memory. We had only a brief meeting and it was probably secconds in comparisson to his whole life, but it was a meeting. And a seccond was all I needed anyway. We had talked over a bit of tea at a local coffee shop. We had thought damn near the same thing and laughed at each others likeness in thoughts.

Names and jobs were exchanged. At the time I was a waitress at a nearby Tea House. I had left just for my week vacation and decided to take a quick pitstop for a bit of relaxation before my trip. He was a dragon knight who had just started headding home from a quick mission. We talked of the people we knew and the things we'd seen in a very casual conversation. Soon he noticed his friends getting into a bit of trouble at the bar kitty-corner to the place and we were forced to say our goodbys. I wached as he ran after his frineds when I realized, I had forgoten his name.

As the memory faded form my mind, I looked once more to the carage that had pulled up to the coffee shop. Being the odd and curious sort of person that I was, I took the same vacation as I did 3 years ago, hoping to meet the one stranger again. Sighing as the carage dropped off another loving couple I stood. I turned the light off and reliquished my seat to another cusomer. I picked up my book, placed it in my purse and walked out of the shop. There was another carage approaching and I had planned to catch it for a ride home. I had gotten to the sidewalk and waved at the carage, but cursed under my breath when the carage rode past me at an alarming speed and splashed a puddle of dirty water onto me.

I looked ot my right when hearing the curse of the same likeness and let a small chuckle flow from my lips. The man beside me had also been attacked mby the large brown wave of dirt. He looked to me and let a ghost of a smile rest on his lips. We haid our hellos and exchanged names.

"Lily? I belive I met a girl by that name, about 3 year ago. In this exact area to be specific." The man thought aloud.

"Mmm.. And I met a man here about 3 years ago myself. I dont recall his name but he looked, quiet a bit like you do." I replied to his thoughts.

The man's name was Rune and we shared the same memories. Turns out, we had both been seeking the same person, each other. Realizing this amazing coincidence we got to talking again. I invited him back to my place and he gladly agreed. We talked a lot of what we had been up to the last 3 or so years and decided to go out to a nice dinner the week after.

Even after all of the time we spent together I still dont belive it was real. He keeps insisting it was destiny and true love that brought us together. For you see, after our 7th date, Rune proposed to me; and if i dont get to the church in a half hour, I'm going to be late. Well, wish me luck, I'm about to become a wife.

Lily

there! done, not too long, no? i think i caught all the spelling and grammer errors, if not feel free to comment on them. i hope you enjoyed it and keep an eye out for other "Diary entrys" They might be popping up randomly.


End file.
